


I Love You

by impulsewriter



Series: GuardianLantern fics [2]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, First Time Staying All Night, Fluff, Guy Gardner is Trying His Best, Light Angst, M/M, first time saying I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsewriter/pseuds/impulsewriter
Summary: After being stabbed, Guy wakes up to Jim bringing him breakfast, after helping him the evening before. The first time he's spent the entire night, even.He goes to Alan for help with expressing his gratitude. He didn't realize Alan was related to Jim.Oops.(SET AFTER STABBED)
Relationships: Green Lantern/Guardian, Guy Gardner/Jim Harper (Young Justice)
Series: GuardianLantern fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> *NOTE* I decided to pull more from what I've seen of Alan in other fics/the wiki (which is apparently a Grumpy Boi)
> 
> And then a note about Jim's "parentage", because I know there will be confusion, when Will and Roy are noted as his brothers: this is strictly THIS fic's canon, but Jim raised by James Harper, after being 'rescued'. James basically did what Jim does for Gwen in canon (and my Jim Becomes a Dad au). Jim IS James' clone, but after everything with Will and Roy, he does view the 2 as his siblings, and they acknowledge him as such.
> 
> I have not decided if they know where, exactly, Jim came from, or if they know James Harper the First exists. I want that left open to explore later 8)
> 
> (And once more, we do not beta, or self beta, we die like Morons)

Being stabbed _sucked_. It really did. But it wasn't so bad when you had a partner willing to take care of you while you _rested_.

Guy never had that before.

Part of him felt weird about it.

But then Jim would fuss over him, when he tried to get up to just _piss_ , instead of ask for help in getting up.

(He didn't know if he felt like he was being babied, or if he felt relieved to have the help.)

It was currently the next morning from being stabbed – his first full day of being told to stay on bed rest (which was a thing, Will insisted it was three _full_ days, and not just three days starting from the night he got stabbed; Jim had _asked_ , when Guy insisted he'd leave a day earlier than Jim wanted), and Guy didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to acknowledge the pain in his side, or that he spent the whole night with Jim for the first time because he was injured.

(Jim hadn't kicked Guy out yet, either, though, and part of Guy was just waiting for that shoe to drop, and maybe if he didn't wake up, then Jim wouldn't make him leave.)

“Baby, time to wake up.” Jim said, kissing him gently, and Guy opened his eyes, at that, and found himself smiling softly at the younger man, when Jim smiled at him.

“Morning...” He murmured, and Jim kissed his cheek.

“I brought you breakfast.” Jim said, and Guy let out a small noise.

“You didn't have to do that.” Guy said, and Jim shook his head.

“You're not supposed to be up, Baby.” Jim said, “So yes, I'm going to bring you breakfast in bed, just to keep your ass there.” Guy let out a small huff, heart aching at just knowing that Jim knew how he functioned.

He never got used to being treated _nicely_ , so being told the nice thing was for selfish reasons often kept him from arguing.

(Maybe he should go back to therapy.

Nah.)

“Thank you.” Guy said, before shifting.

He groaned when his side flared, feeling like it – as Will had said – was on fire.

Jim shifted, and helped Guy sit up, and Guy felt the irresistible urge to kiss the younger man.

So he did.

“Mm... You're welcome.” Jim said, smiling, as he handed Guy the tray with breakfast on it.

It wasn't anything fancy – scrambled eggs and some toast – but it was far more than anyone else Guy had ever dated had done for him.

(Guy usually didn't reciprocate with things like this. He'd done this sort of thing once, for his third girlfriend (fifth partner, in general), and she'd laughed and said there was a reason she was the cook in the relationship. Guy stopped cooking for his partners, after that, and never felt bad about it.

He felt bad, that Jim was going through all the effort, and Guy couldn't even say the words _I love you_ , to him.)

Jim left him alone so he could eat, while he went to go call someone that had apparently called earlier in the morning.

Guy immediately grabbed his phone, and pulled up the 'glowsticks' chat.

Maybe Alan would have some advice.

=0=0=0=Glowsticks

**Guy:** I got stabbed and my boyfriend's being stupidly overachieving what do I do

 **Alan:** what

 **Hal:** you have a what?

 **John:** YOU GOT WHAT!?

 **Kyle:** I came back from Oa to THIS?! What the FUCK!?

 **Guy:** oh you're all back

 **Guy:** fuck

 **Alan:** alright, I'll bite, what happened?

 **Guy:** last night I went to the store to pick up milk and taco seasoning for my boyfriend because he was out and it was date night and he wanted tacos. I got stabbed.

 **Guy:** his brother patched me up, and said I had to stay in bed for 3 days and my boyfriend is literally obeying this. He even brought me breakfast in bed. Wtf do I do? Like. To let him know I appreciate he's not kicking me out and making me heal on my own?

 **John:** I know this was questions for Alan but seriously dude, making sure your partner is ok is literally just being a decent human being. The bar is literally that low.

 **Alan:** ok John, no, that's a HIGH bar, for a lot of people, especially ones like Guy. So, Guy, what you do is say 'thank you' and 'I love you'

 **Guy:** I said thank you, and I know for a fact you, Alan Scott, did not tell me to say 'I love you'

 **Hal:** specially when you're the abominable grouch that's aggressively single, like, come on Alan.

 **Alan:** first of all, I am MARRIED, thank you. Second of all, I am married to MAN

 **Hal:** YOU'RE W H A T

 **John:** HOLY SHIT

 **Kyle:** ERROR 404 DO NOT COMPUTE

 **Guy:** my brain is literally the dial up tone right now what the entire fuck

 **Alan:** hang on, my husband's on the phone with his kid and he's

 **Alan:** oh my god

 **Guy:** wait

 **Alan:** GUY GARDNER YOU SONUVABITCH

 **Guy:** oh my god

=0=0=0=

Guy ended up just throwing his phone off the bed, rather than onto the nightstand, laughing too hard – _painfully_ hard – to actually eat. Unfortunately, his phone made a noise, and Jim hurried into the room, concerned.

“Ba- Baby?” Jim asked, and Guy shook his head, as he wheezed.

“Al- Alan-” He said, and Jim raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, Dad, what did Alan do?” He asked, before his eyes widened, and he laughed. “Okay, I see the- no, my boyfriend is the hot lantern. … No, fuck you, Alan's not the hot lantern, Dad! Besides he's killing my boyfriend, I feel like that should take the hotness level down by like, twenty percent, at least.”

God, why was Jim so fucking funny?

Guy calmed down when Jim hung up the phone with an annoyed _Goodbye Dad!_ , and the older man wiped his eyes.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered, “I didn't- I was asking for advice and- oh my god.”

“Advice for what?” Jim asked, climbing into bed with him. Guy was quiet a moment, struggling to find the words.

He bit back a frustrated groan.

He had a bachelor's degree in Psychology, for fuck's sake. Why was talking about his feelings so damn _hard_ , when he knew how to help others with it?

“It's nothing.” Guy finally said, “Just. I'm struggling with- with something, and... I wanted Alan's advice on it.” Jim frowned.

“What is it? Maybe I can help.” Guy shook his head.

“That... This isn't something you can help with.” He said, and he hated the hurt look that crossed Jim's face.

“Oh...”

“Not- not because I- _Fuck_!” Guy groaned, burying his face in his hands. “ _Fuck_!” Jim let out a worried noise.

“Baby- baby, it's _okay_.” Jim said, grabbing his arm gently. “You don't have to come to me for everything, and I don't have to go to you for everything. I just don't like seeing you in pain, or struggling, and-”

“I love you!” Guy shouted, and it was quiet a moment, from both men, and Guy groaned. “I'm sorry, I didn't- I didn't mean to say it like that, I... _Fuck_...” The last part was more so whispered, than anything, and Jim let out a weak laugh.

“Was... Was that it, Baby? You were upset because you love me?”

“The last person I said I love you too laughed in my face and kicked me out.” Guy said flatly, a frown on his face.

“Yeah, well... I love you too, so.” Jim said, laying his head down on Guy's shoulder. “Now eat your breakfast, you dork.” Guy smiled softly.

God, the eggs were terrible.

=0=0=0=Pop

**Jr:** thanks

 **Pops:** dump him

=0=0=0=

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some fluff, and I projected the 'difficulties with Emotions' from myself onto Guy. Because that's just how I do.
> 
> So yeah, I just. wanted fluff and to see Guy do the stupid trope of shouting "I LOVE YOU" instead of saying it for the first time like a normal person lmao
> 
> And if you couldn't tell "Pops" is Alan lol


End file.
